The present disclosure relates generally to script execution and, more particularly, to methods and systems for executing a script. Scripts may act as commands dictated to various computer systems, networks, etc. to take particular actions. Through scripts, outside actors (e.g., external user accounts), may send commands to computer systems. For example, user accounts may send a number of different commands to a number of different computer systems. Thus, centralization and management of scripts are key concerns.
There are also a number of security concerns related to scripts and script execution that may impact computer systems in negative ways. For example, when executing scripts by a computer system, ideally the script is executed for a particular user account, satisfying particular security protocols. Failure to properly execute scripts for particular user accounts may result in scripts being executed at improper locations, such as the wrong remote location, or by the incorrect user account. Likewise, failure to fulfil particular security protocols may lead to inappropriate script executions, which may subsequently lead to a computer system taking undesirable computer actions.